


addicted to love

by morganarosier



Series: station miranda [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganarosier/pseuds/morganarosier
Summary: “addicted to love” by alex clare





	addicted to love

**Author's Note:**

> “addicted to love” by alex clare

They have been in this on and off thing for five months now. Andrea knew that Miranda had trouble in admitting that what they have is more than just sex. Not that the that part of their relationship isn't working, on the contrary, their bodies work like they've know each other forever.

Every time they kiss it's like there's a fire that consumes her, starting in the deeps of her mind and taking control of her body, filling her lungs and her heart. She knows Miranda feels it too.

 

(Your heart sweats, your body shakes

Another kiss is what it takes)

The journalist had heard the stories that followed her departure of Runaway in Paris. She knows the editor was unbearable to work with and she knows it's because she missed her. So much to accosted her at Runaway function and kiss her in a darken room. Andrea still can feel her lips like it was yesterday.

 

(There's no doubt, you're in deep

Another kiss is all you need)

She understands why Miranda would stay in the side of caution, and treat their relationship with indifference somehow, that's her nature and Andrea gets her, she really does. But it's been months now and she's getting a little tired of being treated like she didn't matter, especially knowing that she does.

Because that's the thing about Miranda Priestly, she likes people to think she's all cold and reserved when she might as well face that she's nothing but, and that mask she puts on to the world doesn't work on the younger woman.

(You like to think that you're immune to the stuff

You know you're gonna have to face it

You're addicted to love)

Andrea gave her time, gave her space. She never pushed and took only what the editor offered, even waiting and wishing for more. She tried to transmit her love through their kisses and the way she touched the woman. The way her hands caress Miranda's hair when she's going down on her. The way her own hair paints the woman's torso while she kisses between her legs, both burning with passion.

The way Miranda turns her face away when she comes.

(You see the signs, but you can't read

Another kiss and you'll be mine)

But she is nothing but patient and secure on their feelings, even if the older woman is not.

Andrea has been staying for breakfast these days, she likes to think this is progress, but Miranda still leaves for work without looking at her. Later she'll call, and say sorry without really saying anything.

"Can you make it to Friday?" She'll ask and the morning will be forgotten, because Andrea knows what's she's after. She knows how to get it and it's not by pushing Miranda.

(Oblivion is all you crave)

She hopes.

She now understands why Miranda lives on it.

 

(It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough)

 

So another month passes, and then another, and Andrea keeps on hoping. One day, she's sure, Miranda will have to face herself and understand she deserves this love. That Andrea deserves it too.

It's not that she doesn't feel cherished and important, she does, Miranda won't take nothing less. Except for herself. Because as long as the older woman doesn't accept she's loved, she can't possibly love fully in return.

(Might as well face it, you're addicted to love)

Maybe it's time she pushes for the life they deserve.


End file.
